A saddle seat type vehicle is known that includes a canister for temporarily storing fuel gas generated due to evaporation of fuel in a fuel tank. See, for example, FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-229839 wherein a fuel tank (31) (the number or character in parentheses is the same as that shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-229839, and the same applies to the other numbers or characters) is provided in a floor tunnel portion (28), and an engine (E) is provided on the rear side of the fuel tank (31).
A canister (40) for temporarily adsorbing the fuel gas is provided between the fuel tank (31) and the floor tunnel portion (28), and a purge control valve (41) is provided on the rear side of the canister (40).
A charge pipe (48) for leading out the fuel gas extends from the fuel tank (31) to the canister (40). A first purge hose (51) extends from the canister (40) to the purge control valve (41). A second purge hose (52) extends from the purge control valve (41) to an intake pipe (54) of the engine (E).
According to the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-229839, the first purge hose (51) extends so as to be inclined downward toward the rear end of the vehicle, and the second purge hose (52) extends so as to be first inclined downward toward the rear end of the vehicle and next inclined upward until connected to the intake pipe (54) of the engine (E). In addition, the purge control valve (41) is inclined. Accordingly, liquefied fuel is apt to stay in the purge hose (52) and the purge control valve (41).